Era uma noite fria e assustadora
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Durante uma noite de tempestade qual a melhor maneira de se vencer o tédio?


_**Título**_: Era uma noite fria e assustadora  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, tentativa de terror mesclado com comédia  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Durante uma noite de tempestade qual a melhor maneira de vencer o tédio?

* * *

**Era uma noite fria e assustadora…  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

A chuva caía forte e constante, castigando as vidraças das casas e ameaçando inundar as cidades mais próximas aos portos. O vento forte parecia querer jogar longe os telhados das casas menos resistentes.

Apesar da tempestade, Ken assistia calmamente uma partida de futebol. O volume da TV fora elevado quase ao último, de tão forte que eram as trovoadas.

Yohji estava esticado sobre o sofá, com a cabeça repousando calmamente nas pernas de Ken. Omi e Aya estavam sentados muito próximos um do outro, tentando ler um jornal do dia anterior.

Faltava pouco para acabar o primeiro tempo quando um relâmpago partiu os céus, iluminando toda a sala da casa dos assassinos, e segundos depois um estrondo se fez ouvir. Foi um trovão tão forte e violento que abalou o chão e estremeceu os vidros das janelas.

Os quatro se assustaram com o barulho.

(Yohji) Caralho!!

(Ken) Esse caiu perto.

(Aya) Hidaka, desligue isso.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Ken é perigoso ficar com a TV ligada.

(Ken) Ah, não vou perder esse jogo.

O moreninho foi categórico. Pegou o controle remoto e enfiou dentro do bolso para que nenhum dos companheiros se sentisse tentado a tomá-lo e desligar a TV.

Antes que qualquer um se pronunciasse, um novo relâmpago caiu seguido de um trovão mais forte e assustador que o primeiro, causando um susto nos quatro assassinos.

(Ken)...

O jogador imaginou que Aya fosse mandá-lo desligar a televisão, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, o ruivo levantou-se do sofá e foi até a estante, puxando o fio da tomada.

(Aya) Pronto.

A TV escureceu e desligou. Para religá-la Ken teria de levantar do sofá, e pelo visto ele estava com muita preguiça para fazer isso.

(Ken irritado) Merda, Aya! Porque fez isso? A chance de cair um raio na nossa TV é de uma em um zilhão!!

O ruivo não respondeu, virou as costas e rumou para as escadas.

(Omi) Espera a chuva passar, Ken.

(Ken) E o que a gente faz até lá?

(Aya) Durma um pouco.

(Ken)... tá brincando?! São sete horas da noite!! Não to com sono.

(Yohji sorrindo) Tive uma idéia.

(Omi) Ihhhh, acho melhor irmos cada um pra sua cama e dormir até amanhã de manhã. Essas idéias do Yohji são todas furadas.

(Yohji)... menos, chibi, bem menos. Que tal se contássemos histórias? Conheço uma de terror que é ótima!

(Ken) Ah, que chato!!

(Omi) Eu gostei da idéia! Dá uma chance pro Yohji, Ken!

O moreninho fez um bico mal humorado mas concordou.

(Ken) Espero que essa história seja mesmo boa...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ok, mas antes de começar, Omi estoura umas pipocas enquanto eu vou pegar uma coisinha pra dar um clima.

(Omi) Certo!

(Ken se animando) Oba... vamos ver o que você vai aprontar...

O líder da Weiss que havia parado no alto da escada se interessou pela conversa, deu meia volta e sentou-se novamente onde estava antes. Ficou bem quietinho tentando não chamar atenção enquanto Omi e Yohji iam em direções opostas atrás de seus objetivos.

Algum tempo depois, o loirinho voltou para a sala com quatro vasilhas enormes de pipocas, entregou uma para Aya e outra para Ken. Colocou a de Yohji no lugar onde o Weiss mais velho se sentaria e ficou com a última para si.

Yohji entrou na sala segurando duas grandes velas negras e um isqueiro. Os companheiros se entreolharam e franziram as sobrancelhas.

(Ken) Yohji, onde conseguiu essas velas?!

(Yohji)... você não vai querer saber...

(Ken)...

Yohji fixou-as na mesinha de centro e acendeu-as, depois apagou as luzes da sala e do corredor, fazendo o local ganhar contornos sombrios e assustadores, iluminado apenas pelas chamas bruxuleantes das velas.

(Ken sorrindo) Nossssssaaaaa, Yohji, que capricho!

(Yohji) Claro, tudo pra dar um clima apropriado.

(Omi) Pelo jeito a história vai ser mesmo boa!!

O ex-detetive ajeitou-se no chão, permitindo que seu rosto fosse iluminado pelas velas de modo meio sinistro. Aparentemente esqueceu-se das pipocas, pois esfregou as mãos demonstrando sua animação.

(Yohji) Era uma noite fria e assustadora...

oOo

"**Um jovem moreno caminhava apressado pela chuva, seu rosto estava coberto por uma longa e estilosa capa negra... apertado contra o peito levava um livro de capa de couro muito velho.**

**(Ken) É esta a noite apropriada... a humanidade esperou mil anos para o dia em que nosso mestre vai renascer...**

**Ken parou em frente à uma casa que parecia abandonada... era a última da rua, e estava cercada pelo mato. Deu duas batidas na porta e aguardou.**

**Logo um jovem loiro veio recepcioná-lo.**

**(Omi) Boa noite, Ken.**

**(Ken) Boa noite, Omi.**

**(Omi) Trouxe o livro?**

**(Ken) Está aqui comigo.**

**E apertou ainda mais o livro contra o peito.**

**(Omi) Preparado? Esperei muito tempo para que isso acontecesse.**

**(Ken) Vamos.**

**Omi colocou uma capa negra idêntica a de Ken e saí da casa em ruínas.**

**Ambos caminharam em direção a uma floresta abandonada e quase inexplorada. O vento frio fazia com que os garotos se arrepiassem, mas eles estavam dispostos a seguir o plano até o fim.**

**O silêncio era total, quebrado apenas pelos pingos de chuva e o som das folhas agitadas pelo vento.**

**Omi prestava muita atenção no caminho, para que não se perdessem naquela escuridão.**

**(Omi)... ouviu isso?**

**O som parecia o estalito de um galho que se quebra quando alguém lhe pisa em cima.**

**(Ken preocupado) Ouvi!**

**De repente sentiram como se estivessem sendo vigiados.**

**(Omi) Venha, Ken!**

**Apressaram o passo, mas a sensação não diminuía. Pelo contrário. Era como se olhos invisíveis os acompanhassem. Parecia que a floresta tentava impedir que avançassem rumo ao seu destino.**

**(Ken) Cuidado, Omi!!**

**O jogador pulou sobre o companheiro mais jovem fazendo ambos mergulharem contra o chão, bem no instante em que uma espada voou visando Omi.**

**(Omi) Oh!!**

**(Aya) Shine!**

**O ruivo mostrou-se. Estivera seguindo-os desde que abandonaram a cidade.**

**(Ken) Aya!**

**(Aya) Dê-me o livro.**

**(Ken) Nunca!**

**(Omi) Você é um traidor. Fazia parte de nossa seita que adora o senhor dos demônios, mas desistiu de tudo quando soube que a humanidade seria destruída!**

**(Aya)...**

**(Ken) Omi segure isso. Vou ensinar uma lição para este traidor.**

**O jogador entregou o livro ao chibi e sem perder tempo partiu para cima do ruivo.**

**A luta durou poucos minutos. Aya até tentou resistir, mas não era páreo para o jogador bem treinando. Após derrotar o antigo companheiro, Ken amarrou-lhe as mãos com um pedaço de corda que levava no bolso.**

**(Ken) Aya, você virá com a gente para presenciar o despertar de nosso mestre supremo!!**

**(Aya) Não!!**

**Mas não teve escapatória. O espadachim foi empurrado cada vez mais para o interior da Floresta Negra. As sombras frias e indiferentes pareciam sugá-los como uma boca maligna.**

**A cada passo Aya sentia que não havia volta. Se aqueles dois despertassem o tão temido demônio, a vida seria varrida da face da Terra!**

**Quando achou que estava no ponto certo, Ken parou e empurrou Aya em direção a uma árvore, prendendo-o contra a madeira áspera.**

**A chuva havia diminuído um pouco, mas não parara de todo.**

**Ken recuperou o livro que estava nas mãos do chibi e abriu em uma determinada página.**

**(Ken) Temos que fazer esses desenhos. Você trouxe tudo o que pedi?**

**(Omi) Sim!**

**O chibi soltou uma sacola de couro que estivera presa em seu sinto o tempo todo. Pegaram sal branco e começaram a jogá-lo sobre o chão coberto de folhas de modo a formar um desenho igual ao do livro.**

**(Ken sorrindo) Perfeito.**

**(Omi) Agora as velas.**

**No centro do desenho havia uma estrela de cinco pontas. E em cada ponta eles acenderam uma velha vermelha, que apesar da chuva não se apagaram.**

**Uma magia negra já protegia as cinco velas.**

**(Aya)...**

**Fez força para se libertar, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu um calafrio correndo por suas costas. A cada instante tinha a certeza de que era o fim.**

**(Ken) É o momento de pronunciar as palavras místicas e despertar Balinese.**

**(Omi) Sim.**

**O jovenzinho deu um passo para trás e abaixou a cabeça, tentando canalizar seus pensamentos para as forças mais negras e malignas que existem nesse mundo.**

**(Ken) '_Uogehc o otnemom od mif!! Etrepsed ho oinomed odnil, osotsog e otiefrep e enimod a sodot son moc aus açrof arodatsaved!! __Ier sad savert!!_ '**

**Ao fim dessa frase a Terra tremeu, a chuva aumentou e o vento ficou mais frio e intenso.**

**O centro da estrela de sal começou a brilhar com uma luz avermelhada, obrigando Ken, Omi e Aya a desviar os olhos. Instantes depois tudo silenciou.**

**Lentamente os três abriram os olhos e fitaram em direção a luz vermelha que brilhava bem menos. Sobre o centro exato da estrela estava um homem: era alto, magro e loiro. Ah, e lindo, lindo, lindo! Tudo de gostoso, atraente e perfeito. Além de lindo e lindo e... ahem, continuando.**

**O loiro tinha um magnífico par de asas negras, e estava todo acorrentado por grilhões que saiam diretamente dos grãos de sal.**

**Aya, Ken e Omi ficaram admirando a beleza de tal ser demoníaco, impressionados com a magnificência e perfeição de uma criatura tão linda, linda e... ahem, então o demônio abriu os olhos e fitou primeiro a Ken.**

**(Ken)...**

**O moreninho não gostou do frio refletido nas íris de jade.**

**(Omi) E agora, Ken?**

**Antes de poder responder, o demônio fez força e arrebentou as correntes que o prendiam.**

**(Ken) Omi... algo deu errado!!**

**E o moreninho deu as costas, fugindo correndo ante o olhar mortífero do demônio que fora libertado.**

**(Aya)... maldito!**

**Omi ficou surpreso com a fuga do companheiro. Por um segundo não soube o que fazer... foi então que o demônio se moveu tão depressa que ele mal pode acompanhar-lhe a trajetória.**

**Porém Balinese investiu primeiro contra Aya, e usando apenas a mão direita decepou a cabeça do ruivo.**

**(Omi) Ohhhhhh!!**

**O loirinho viu a hora em que a cabeça do espadachim caiu e rolou no chão, os olhos violetas estavam arregalados e a boca muito aberta para um grito que nunca seria ouvido.**

**Sem perder mais tempo Omi também fugiu, não sem visualizar Balinese lambendo os próprios dedos manchados com o sangue quente de Aya.**

**Ken corria como nunca correra em toda a sua vida. Estava assustado, apavorado de verdade. Ele julgara a princípio que poderia dominar Balinese, mas percebia agora que além de lindo e perfeito, o demônio era incontrolável.**

**Nesse momento ele percebeu que a chuva aumentava. Seus pés deslizaram na lama que cobria o solo e ele acabou caindo, mergulhando contra a umidade fria do chão.**

**(Ken) Merda!!**

**Ia levantar-se quando notou que Balinese estava parado a sua frente. Olhava-o com as frias íris de jade, e levava em suas mãos as cabeças de Aya e Omi, presas pelos cabelos.**

**Ambos tinham os olhos arregalados e as bocas muito abertas. Dos pescoços ainda corria sangue quente e vermelho, manchando o chão escurecido de folhas podres.**

**(Ken) Não...**

**Ergueu a mão e protegeu a face com o braço. Balinese abriu as mãos e deixou as cabeças caírem. O demônio deu um passo a frente.**

**(Ken) Pare! Eu sou seu mestre!! Pareeeaaaaahhh...**

**O grito de medo foi cortado pelo golpe de Balinese que decepou a cabeça de Ken, jogando-a longe.**

**O silêncio dominou a floresta por alguns segundos. A chuva começou a diminuir.**

**Balinese abriu as grandes e belas asas negras e alçou vôo.**

**(Balinese) Buahahahahahahahaahahahah!!**

**Seu destino era destruir a humanidade!! "**

oOo

(Yohji sorrindo) E então, gostaram?

Silêncio.

(Yohji) Ué, não gostaram? Ou estão com tanto medo que perderam a fala?

O playboy era fixamente observado por seus três companheiros.

Ken torceu os lábios e ameaçou cobrir o loiro com uma chuva de pipocas.

(Ken) Qual é, Yohji?! Quer dizer que na sua história de terror você virou o demônio fodão, enquanto nós três somos as vítimas?

(Omi) Esse final foi ho-rrí-vel.

(Aya)...

(Ken) E eu conheço essa história de algum lugar...(**1**)

(Yohji)...

O loiro cruzou os braços e fungou indignado.

(Yohji) Pois eu achei uma história bem assustadora.

(Aya) Sem dúvidas.

(Yohji)... ora seu...

(Omi) Há, há, há...

(Yohji) Se vocês reclamam tanto da minha CRIATIVIDADE porque não contam uma melhor?

Ken sorriu e deixou o corpo escorregar da poltrona, sentando-se no chão em frente ao amante.

(Ken) Ah, Yohji...

(Yohji) O que foi?

O moreninho depositou um selinho sobre os lábios tentadores do playboy loiro.

(Ken) Eu gostei muito da história, principalmente do tal demônio Balinese.

(Yohji sorrindo) Sério?

(Ken) Com certeza! Mas...

(Yohji ressabiado) Mas...?

(Ken) Eu posso contar essa história de um jeito muito melhor!!

(Yohji) !!

(Omi)...

(Aya) Ah, não...

Apesar de reclamar o ruivo não saiu da sala, mostrando que na verdade estava curioso para saber do que se tratava a versão de Ken.

O moreninho empurrou gentilmente o playboy para o lado e tomou-lhe o lugar entre as velas.

(Ken sorrindo) Muito bem... deixa que EU conto uma história das boas mesmo.

Yohji esticou-se sobre o tapete e jogou um tanto da pipoca na boca.

(Yohji) Vamos lá, estamos esperando.

(Ken) Era uma noite fria e assustadora...

oOo

"**Dois jovens caça-fantasmas observavam a mansão com aspecto de abandonada. Era uma construção do fim do século retrasado, mas atualmente estava quase ruindo.**

**Os vidros das janelas haviam se quebrado a anos atrás, e ripas foram pregadas em seu lugar.**

**(Ken) É aqui, Omi?**

**(Omi) Sim. Trouxe o livro?**

**(Ken) Está comigo.**

**O moreninho mostrou o livro de capa de couro muito velho.**

**Nesse momento a porta principal da mansão se abriu e um jovem ruivo muito bonito saiu pela mesma.**

**(Ken) Aya, o dono da mansão.**

**Aya aproximou-se deles, mantendo os modos furtivos e assustadiços. Os belos olhos violeta corriam de Ken para Omi ostentando muito medo. O pobre ruivo estava apavorado.**

**(Aya) Bem vindos. Bem vindos... eu não sabia mais o que fazer.**

**Suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente.**

**(Ken pensando) Um covarde...**

**(Omi) Você é Aya?**

**(Aya) Sim, sim.**

**(Ken) Vamos entrar.**

**(Aya assustado) Entrar? Na mansão?**

**(Ken) Sim. Na mansão.**

**O espadachim lançou um olhar ressabiado para a sua propriedade. Começou a torcer e retorcer as mãos. Estava visivelmente incomodado com a sugestão de Ken.**

**(Aya) Mas... eu acabei de sair... e... e...**

**(Omi sorrindo) Senhor Aya. Se nós não pudermos entrar não teremos como ajudá-lo.**

**Os olhos de ametista brilharam como faróis na escuridão e ele deu um passo para o lado abrindo a passagem.**

**(Aya) Fiquem a vontade para entrarem a hora em que quiserem. Eu espero aqui...**

**(Omi pensando) Um grande covarde.**

**(Ken) Aya, você tem que entrar com a gente e mostrar onde esse fantasma mais aparece. E precisa nos contar a sua história.**

**(Aya) Ah, eu... droga.**

**O ruivo tomou a direção da grande casa. Ia andando de má vontade, pisando duro, mas todo encolhido de medo.**

**Ken e Omi se entreolharam. Pelo visto a coisa era séria.**

**Aya, por sua vez, chegou à porta e a abriu com cuidado um pequenino vão suficiente apenas para poder espiar lá dentro.**

**Ao término do exame o ruivo deu-se por satisfeito e abriu a folha de madeira passando para o hall de entrada.**

**(Aya) Venham, é seguro.**

**(Ken) Bela casa.**

**(Aya) Ganhei de herança, esse lugar maldito.**

**(Omi) De algum tio distante?**

**(Aya) Não. Minha irmã se casou com o dono dessa mansão e os dois não conseguiam vender isso de jeito nenhum por causa do fantasma, então resolveram dar pra mim como herança antecipada.**

**(Omi)...**

**(Ken)...**

**(Aya) Esse fantasma costuma aparecer por qualquer lugar, mas com certeza ele prefere a sala dos espelhos.**

**(Omi) Sala dos espelhos?**

**(Aya) É, vou lhes mostrar.**

**Os três avançaram até uma pequena porta localizada ali mesmo no hall. Cheio de precauções Aya abriu a porta e espiou. Achando que era seguro o ruivo atravessou-a.**

**(Ken) Oh...**

**A 'sala dos espelhos' era um quarto muito grande, onde três das quatro paredes eram feitas de espelhos. Tratava-se de um lugar muito bonito.**

**O moreninho acenou um thau para seu reflexo da direita.**

**(Omi) Que interessante!**

**(Aya) Também acho. Este local é uma espécie de guarda-casacos. Quando eram realizados os bailes os convidados guardavam seus casacos aqui, e podiam se ajeitar usando esses espelhos.**

**(Omi) Criativo.**

**(Ken) Mas porque será que o fantasma gosta tanto dessa sala.**

**O ruivo deu de ombros.**

**(Aya) Sei lá.**

**Foi nesse momento que ouviram uma risada macabra, e no meio do salão uma luz vermelha começou a brilhar.**

**(Aya) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**

**O ruivo caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando muito de puro medo.**

**(Ken) O que foi?**

**(Aya) É ele! É ele!! Por favor fantasma, não me mate!! Não me mateee!!**

**(Ken) Omi, abra o livro na página 152!!**

**(Omi) Claro!!**

**O fantasma apareceu. Tinha a forma de um belo rapaz loiro, com olhos verdes brilhantes de malícia. Das costas desnudas brotavam o mais belo par de asas negras que Omi e Ken já haviam visto.**

**(Ken surpreso) Não é um fantasma! É um demônio que se apossou do corpo desse belo loiro. Omi vá para a página 211!!**

**(Omi) Sim, sim!!**

**O demônio não se importou com a presença dos três. Concentrou-se em admirar-se nos espelhos, envolvido em contemplar a própria beleza.**

**(Ken)... entendi porque ele gosta dessa sala...**

**(Omi) Ken, aqui está!**

**O moreninho pegou o livro e recitou uma palavra:**

**(Ken) Oinomed!!**

**O loiro voltou os olhos para Ken, prestando atenção pela primeira vez.**

**(Ken) Onedro euq em açedebo!!**

**Em resposta o demônio abriu um sorriso perfeito, exibindo os dentes brancos e pontiagudos.**

**(Ken) Enodnaba lat oproc otiefrep e odnil e etlov arap o onrefni ed edno uias!! Ue et onedro!!**

**O corpo do loiro estremeceu e as asas negras começaram a desaparecer lentamente.**

**(Ken) Isso!!**

**O moreninho correu e amparou o loiro antes que o mesmo caísse no chão frio.**

**(Omi) Conseguimos!**

**(Ken) Sim, o demônio Balinese é muito convencido e tem facilidade para possuir outras pessoas convencidas. Mas ele é bom pra obedecer ordens...**

**(Omi)...**

**Yohji abriu os olhos e sorriu para Ken.**

**(Yohji) Você me salvou! Obrigado.**

**(Ken) Imagina.**

**(Yohji) Eu te amo pra sempre e serei sempre seu!**

**E os dois foram feliz por toda a eternidade.**"

oOo

(Ken sorrindo) Fim.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Buahahahahahahahaha!!

(Ken irritado) Era pra ter sido assustador!! Por que está rindo, Yohji?

(Yohji) O Aya é um covardão! Eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza!! Adorei a sua história!

(Aya)...

(Omi) Você estragou o final. Mas não ficou de todo ruim.

(Aya) !!

O playboy começou a rolar pelo chão, quase chorando de tanto rir!

(Yohji) Um... um... grande covarde! Ai, céus... minha barriga dói!!

Aya começou a perder a paciência. A chuva a muito havia parado, não trovejava nem relampeava mais. Porém os quatro estavam tão entretidos contando e ouvindo aquelas histórias comicamente bizarras que nem se ligaram no fato.

(Omi) Não deixa assim, Aya!!

(Ken) Quero ver você contar uma história melhor.

Sem responder o ruivo fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Não estava disposto a perder tempo contando balelas.

Só que Yohji não parava de rir, toda vez que se lembrava da história de Ken, o loiro recomeçava a gargalhar cada vez mais alto.

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) Vai deixar barato?

O líder da Weiss decidiu-se por dar uma lição naquele loiro abusado. Descruzou os braços e abriu os olhos.

(Aya) Muito bem.

Imediatamente Yohji parou de rir e começou a prestar atenção. Não pode acreditar que Aya ia MESMO contar uma história de terror. Teve até medo do que aconteceria com sua bela e loira pessoa na tal história.

(Aya) Era uma noite fria e assustadora...

Fria e assustadora soou a voz do ruivo, que pronunciou pausadamente cada uma das palavrinhas.

Foi então que a luz se acendeu causando um susto geral nos quatro distraídos assassinos.

Oito pares de olhos se voltaram para a porta onde Manx estava parada com uma expressão muito estranha em sua face.

(Manx) O que está acontecendo aqui?

Tinha um envelope pardo nas mãos. Trazia uma missão.

(Yohji sorrindo) Manx, eu te amo!! E aceito a missão!!

Ken riu e assoprou as velas.

(Ken) Yohji, você foi salvo pelo gongo!!

(Aya) Hn.

O loiro não respondeu, segurou no braço de Manx e a puxou em direção a sala de missões. Os outros se entreolharam e os seguiram. O conto de terror de Aya teria que ficar para um outro dia.

Fim

* * *

(**1**) Eu usei esse fundo em uma fic minha de DBZ onde o Vegeta é o demônio que mata todo mundo.

**Nota: **Escrevi essa fic boba, sem graça e sem noção (dá pra imaginar o AYA contando uma história de terror? Por isso cortei ali... XD Seria BIZARRO demais...) apenas como forma de descontrair e tirar o stress. Passei os últimos meses me dedicando a OJSM, Darkness Revenge e Abadon, três fics muito pesadas, que sugaram muito de mim!! xx (mais especificadamente de meu pobre, debilitado e quase inexistente cérebro)

Comecei a digitar Descending of Dark e quando cheguei no cap. 04 quase surtei! XD Senti que precisava criar algo bem ligth, sem precisar me preocupar com teorias sobrenaturais e explicações plausíveis para os acontecimentos misteriosos que envolveram os Weiss.

Desculpem a história sem pé nem cabeça (literalmente falando), mas agora deu pra respirar bem fundo e acho que posso reassumir minhas fics mais sérias sem nenhum problema! n.n

Dedico essa fic a minha irmã, a Evil (mestra, viu só, o Aya é um co-var-de... Aya covarde! Buhahaha #rolando pelo chão# ) e ao meu mais-que-querido Deco (muito obrigada por todo o apoio!!)

18/04/2005

**PS**: Quase esqueço! Essa história tem um truque muito bobinho, mas que pegou algumas pessoas! Se vc descobrir qual é me manda um e-mail revelando e eu respondo se acertou!! XD


End file.
